Clean Break
by 246anime
Summary: Meet Eren, a college drop-out who hit a rough patch in life. Intent on getting his life back on track he applies for a job to become the personal assistant of a head maid. With no experience he goes for the job. Expecting his boss to be a scary woman he's surprised when he's met with a gorgeous man named Levi. Who happens to be Eren's type. However Eren is also Levi's type. (Ereri)


**AN: Hey guys! So this is my new Ereri Fanfiction, you can check out my other story which is still on-going; it's called 'Broken Spirit'. (Shameless advertising haha)**

**Just so you know this will be a yaoi (boy x boy), more specifically an Ereri, so Eren x Levi story (because who doesn't like Ereri? Sorry if you don't!). So if you DON'T like yaoi, this is not for you sorry.**

**Please be aware that this is rated M for a reason, such as swearing, and eventual lemon, but I will tell you all when a lemon or smut is happening so you can skip over it if you still want to read!**

**If anyone is still reading this, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, that belongs to Hajime Isayama, I only own the plot. If I did own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Eren and Levi would be together already. Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Eren's POV  


My hands are sweaty, I'm so nervous. I don't honestly know why I'm even going for this job, but I need to get it. I look around, and immediately regret it. There are so many people applying for this job. They look so experienced as well, while I'm just a college drop-out with no experience in this area.

While I'm spacing out I hear the door smash open. Startled I jump towards the door and see one of the candidates run out crying. I immediately grimace. That's the sixth person to come out crying. What am I doing here again? Oh yeah, I'm applying to be the personal assistant of the head maid to the house of Smith. Is she really that scary? I'm so scared!

I look around, apart from me there is only two other men applying for this job. I let out a shaky breath and sink further into my chair. I see a women walk out.

"Next person please."

I see a woman in her mid-thirties stand up with a confident smirk on her face. She walks past me but not before looking at me smugly before walking inside. I glare after her and wait there patiently, well as patient as I can get anyway.

She's not even in there five minutes before she comes out. She looks as if she's going to break down in front of me as she dis-heartedly walks out of the room.

"Next person please."

I look up to the women before nimbly nodding. I walk after her and suddenly notice everything that's wrong with me. My hair is really messy; I can never do anything with it. I still look like a teenager, does my shirt have creases? Did I lock my door? Oh no! Did I leave the oven on?! Wait I don't even cook… Ugh. I feel like I'm walking towards my doom.

I sigh and follow the woman through the door and down the hall. Who is this person going to be like? Since she's the head maid chances are she's extremely strict and capable. Everyone also seems to be leaving with some kind of mental trauma which honestly doesn't make me feel any better. Oh no I feel sick.

"Through here please."

I get to the door and stand there awkwardly before opening it. I walk forward while watching the ground. I look up; mentally prepared for the horror that is this woman. However, that mental preparation instantly comes crashing down when I see who I would be working for.

First of all, it's not a woman, it's a guy. Second of all, he's fucking gorgeous. Why is this guy not a model?

The man looks to be in his mid-twenties, way younger than I expected him to be. I notice as well that he's quite short; I'd say he's about ten centimetres shorter than me. So he's probably about 160cm tall. His pitch black raven hair is cut into a military style undercut. Except the longer hair reaches down a bit more. It looks so silky and soft. His features are sharp and prominent. His jawline and cheekbones are well defined. His eyes are a grey-silver colour; his lips are set in a line but are marginally turned down. His brow furrowed slightly. His pale and flawless skin contrasting beautifully with the darkness of his hair and eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with a cravat. That's so weird for today's society, but it suits him so well. Almost as if they designed it specifically for him. His trousers are a white-cream colour and are tight fitted, showing of his legs. Finishing with knee high black military style boots. Even with clothes on you can tell how well toned he is, probably owning a lot of muscle. However not too much; just the perfect amount for his small and lean build. His clothes and he in general look so immaculate and clean. He's basically the definition of perfect.

I gulp nervously and walk in further. I take a couple of steps before I see Levi's eyes focus on me. His eyes marginally widen in surprise before looking me over. I fidget with the end of my shirt as Levi examines me. It makes me feel uncomfortable as it feels like he's checking me out, not that that is really a problem…

"Sit down brat." His voice sends an involuntary shiver down my spine; he walks towards his seat with grace yet authority. I let out another shaky breath as I sit down. I sit there as I wait for his influence to leave my body as his words sink in.

"Wait… Did you just call me brat?"

Lev raises an eyebrow. "Yes. Do you see anyone else in this room? Because if you do I can recommend you to a doctor."

"No! I'm just saying that I have a name you know!"

"I know that. So tell me brat, why do you want this job?" Levi opens up a file as he flicks through it. A bored expression on his face.

"The names Eren." I mutter.

"As I said not thirty seconds ago, I know."

I sigh dejectedly before giving in. "As you can probably see in that file your looking at, I graduated high school but dropped out of college."

"Why?"

"My mum died in a car crash. She was on her way to pick me up after I got angry with my dad and walked out of the house. It's my fault." I notice my voice beginning to crack so I try to regain myself.

"W-well anyway. I got sort of depressed and my studies started to go downhill, so my grades went along with it obviously. So I started staying with my sister as I hate my dad. But I started to feel like my life was falling apart. So I got a job at a bar but I felt like I was using my sister as the job didn't pay enough for an apartment, so I was still reliant on her." I pause for a second.

"But then I saw this job with the accommodation as well. I thought that it was a good opportunity. Even though I'm not really that qualified for it." I end with a nervous laugh.

Levi nods as he continues to look through the file.

"You should have a little more confidence."

"Huh?" I reply confused.

"You're not doing so bad, most people don't even try to pick themselves back up, but here you are. That takes more effort than you realise."

I stare at him for a second. "And here I thought you were a complete and utter asshole."

Levi frowns at me. "Is that really how you would speak to your boss?"

"I'm not employed yet so why not."

Levi looks at me for a second before a small chuckle escapes his lips. "I like you brat. Not many people can talk to me without bursting into tears apparently. So this is a nice change."

"Thanks… I think?"

"Whatever brat, I'll get back to you about the job; your number is in your file so I'll text you."

I nod and begin to walk out with Levi behind me. As I walk out the door I hear Levi say something.

"Hey brat." I turn around and look behind me. Levi has the door in his hands ready to shut it.

"Yes?"

"You have pretty eyes." Is what he replies with as he shuts the door in my face.

_What…huh? Did he just…_

"Huh!?" I stand there staring at the door, mouth hanging open and completely gobsmacked as I go over what Levi just said. _I have 'pretty eyes'. What the hell?!_ My face goes red as I just stand there. I shut my mouth as I cover my face with my hands and I turn around. Does that mean he thinks I'm hot? Does he think I'm cute? I blush even harder as I realise I just pretty much implied that I wouldn't mind it if he thinks I'm cute. So much for my man pride. I shuffle forward. Trying not to think of the smirk that probably dons his face. I groan as I walk out the building. My face still red as I make my way home.

I get in the apartment and see Mikasa in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" I exclaim loudly and Mikasa turns to look at me.

"Hey Eren! How did it go?"

"Umm… It went fine. I think." I decide not to tell her about Levi otherwise she probably would go into overprotective sister mode.

"Cool. But Eren… you know you don't have to get a job somewhere where there's accommodation, you can stay here. It's fine." Mikasa states.

"I know that but I want to be more independent Mikasa."

Mikasa simply nods as she knows that I have made my mind up.

"And anyway," I begin "I might not even get the job."

"Well let's not worry about that now. I made spaghetti and meatballs. Come and eat."

I nod and make my way over to the dinner table where we eat and make small talk.

After dinner I make my way to my bedroom where I change into my pyjama bottoms and a loose top. I lie down and am about to fall asleep when I hear my phone go off.

I awkwardly fumble for my phone as I'm half asleep. I grab my phone and grimace at the brightness of my phone as I wait for my eyes to adjust. They adjust and I notice I have a text from an unknown number. I open the text.

**From: Unknown**

**Congratulations brat you got the job. This is Levi just in case you don't know. Save this number in case of an emergency.**

**10:23 PM**

I stare at the text for a minute before a shit eating grin appears on my face and I do a happy dance in my head as I'm too tired to move.

**To: Levi**

**Yay! Thank you so much! When do I start?**

**10:25 PM**

I set my phone down about a minute later my phone goes off once again.

**From: Levi**

**You start Monday. So pack your shit ready.**

**10:26 PM**

For some reason his text makes me chuckle and I immediately send a reply.

**To: Levi**

**Sure! No problem! :)**

**10:26 PM**

I send the text and put my phone back as I begin to fall asleep, anxiously waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you liked this story! This will be updated every Sunday, but details will be on my profile anyway. :P**

**Tell me what you thought in the review section and whether or not you would carry on reading if I posted a new chapter!**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed! Follow and favourite, also review please! Doesn't matter if it's just telling me how crap this is, I can handle it! *stands proud* Seriously though, hope you guys enjoyed the story! **

**Second chapter will be up soon! :D**


End file.
